User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Serana's first meeting with Abloec
NOTE: This story is considered non-canon to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The day after Papa Smurf had changed the former Lady Serana into a real Smurf using the True Blue Spell, the Smurfs held a party to celebrate her becoming a real Smurf. Serana appreciated the effort of her fellow Smurfs to make her feel welcome as its newest member. However, there was one Smurf that strangely intrigued her and that she felt drawn to: Abloec. She decided that she wanted to get to know that Smurf personally to find out. "Hello there, my dear Serana," Abloec greeted. "Enjoying yourself at the party?" "All the Smurfs here are very friendly, even though all Grouchy will ever smurf to me is hello," Serana replied. "But what I am wondering about is where you got that cross from that you smurf around your neck." "Oh, this pendant?" Abloec said as he realized what she was talking about. "Well, Handy and Miner smurfed this for me sometime after I became a Christian, which was about 50 years ago when Hero was still in exile from the Smurf Village and I thought that I would never smurf him again." "You're the only Smurf here in this village who is a Christian?" Serana said. "I thought that the only thing Smurfs worship was nature." "Most of the Smurfs here do worship nature, Serana, but I know the One who created all that you smurf here, including us, and that He has smurfed us His only begotten Son to die for His creation so that they could be with Him in heaven," Abloec said. "So the Smurfs let you worship this Creator of all things without any complaints?" Serana asked. "Well, the only thing they ask of me is to never smurf my beliefs unto any other Smurf if they feel offended by what I have to tell them about the Almighty," Abloec answered. "Fortunately, I am not the sort of Smurf who would ever smurf a thing like that to my fellow Smurfs because I feel it is not my place to do so. Only the Almighty through the smurfing of the Holy Spirit will draw whoever desires to know Him better to me if that's what He desires." "My father warned me about that symbol you wear, that I should never smurf close to it because it is so deadly to vampires," Serana said. "You have absosmurfly nothing to fear from this symbol now that you are a real Smurf, except that it is simply a symbol of how one Man died for the sins of all mankind, Serana," Abloec said. "I don't mean to pry, but I sense in my spirit that something is troubling you about your past that you feel ashamed of." "I do feel ashamed that I was ever smurfed into the world as the daughter of a vampire, one who wanted to smurf the whole world into total darkness by using me," Serana said. "That part was something you had no control over, my dear," Abloec said. "There are people smurfed into the world with things they had no control over themselves. My friend Hero had smurfed the power of the Power Stones and had trouble controlling that power when he first found them as a Smurfling. It had nearly cost the life of our fellow Smurf Jokey when he played a prank on Hero that he would soon regret, and it had caused Hero to live outside this world for a hundred years until he could control his power fully." "That's terrible," Serana said. "Did the other Smurfs ever forgive him for that?" "Yes, they did, Serana, though it smurfed them years to smurf past what had happened," Abloec answered. "I told Hero that the Almighty has the power to forgive sins and to smurf away the guilt of the past if he would smurf his faith in the One who has loved him from the beginning of creation." "You believe that the same Almighty has the same power to forgive me as well?" Serana asked. "There's nothing impossible for Him to do, Serana, for He can separate you from your sins as far as He can separate the east from the west," Abloec replied. "I have a feeling that He has brought you here so that you may know Him personally, if you would allow me to let you know more about Him so you can make the decision for yourself." "That's certainly a lot for me to smurf about, Abloec," Serana said. "I'm going to need some time to think about what you said and let you know if I want to know about more about this Almighty of yours." "Of course, my dear," Abloec said. "Smurf all the time that you need, but I will keep praying for you, and I hope that you will smurf the right decision when the time comes." Category:Blog posts